User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 10 Ships of all Time! (Remastered)
Hey guys! It's been a while since I've done a blog, so here's a new blog! It's a remastered version of my top 5 ships list. Remember the first one I did on Valentine's Day? Link here. We've had had new interesting character interactions lately, so I thought, why not make another top 5 ships list? Besides, I have mentioned a few times that I might make a remade version of top 5 ships, but instead it's top 10 ships! 'Honorable Mentions' 'Toma (Toby Topaz X Emma Emerald)' In Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, it is revealed that Toby Topaz has a crush on Emma Emerald. A potentially great ship but there weren't many interactions between the two of them after the series. 'Jetra (Jesse X Petra)' In Minecraft Story Mode, Jetra is my favorite ship, the second being Lukesse (Lukas X Jesse). If only they actually interacted in IaLR... '#10: Meagary (Meagan Mint X Gary Garnet)' In Chilly's recent story Love Bytes, Meagan Mint, who is one of the Fun Foodies, is revealed to have a crush on Gary Garnet. Not sure when and how it happened, but the aforementioned story is mainly focused on their ship. However, there were literally no interactions seen between Meagan and Gary before the story, so for that I can't rank this ship any higher in the list. I hope the story behind Meagan's love for Gary might be explained someday. '#9: Galaxicreep (Galaximus X Dr. Creep)' Sadly, this is the only ship I can think of that involves one of CITRON's/Rusty's characters. Dr. Creep used to be Bright Spark's ally, and first appeared in The Science of Metal Madness. He left Bright Spark after their first defeat to the Locked Room Gang, but not long after, he met the one and only goddess of Inklings or Galaximus. He fell in love with her and joined her Galactic Army as a general. There were several stories where Dr. Creep attempts to prove his love to Galaximus, specifically Thanksgiving but no Thanks. I rate this ship 7.5/10. '#8: Mosscade (Re-Peat Moss X Starcade)' This ship may not happen as much as the previous ships, but their interactions are rather memorable. Re-Peat Moss is in love with Starcade, in a "love at first sight" way. Both characters aren't afraid of interacting with one another, and greatly enjoy each other's company. Re-Peat Moss also used to get excited when he is around Starcade, though now he has toned down his excitement. He treats her as a normal friend, probably because he is aware of Kyocade, and is one of the only gang members apart from Kyoji and a few others who would actually try to protect her regardless of the circumstances. '#7: Dark Gem (Dark Shadow X Black Gem)' I did say Dark Gem would be somewhere in the list if I remade it. Number 7 is probably a decent spot. Dark Shadow usually works alone even though he's a member of the Locked Room Gang. Black Gem is the character who is usually seen with Dark Shadow in his many adventures, and even though she flirts with (or rather annoys) Blue Ocean and/or Captain Red Shell, she usually follows Dark Shadow who is also comfortable with her. They have great teamwork and relationship development in stories such as Red Fork's Rampage, but the ships below stand out more to me. '#6: Blalice (Blast X Alice)' Despite knowing of the existence of Blaiden, Alice nonetheless has a secret crush on Blast. Alice usually gets angry and goes savage on anyone who hurts Blast. We have seen this happening in two separate scenarios. One is from Nitro Mania, when Alice uses a flame cannon against Owl, a Retro Rebel, who has dealt a painful ramming attack to Blast. Another one is from The Return of the Opposite, when Alice uses a plasma cannon against Opposite Blast when Blast nearly surrenders himself to Opposite Blast. There were a couple of other moments when Alice tries to tell Blast of her crush on him, only to be interrupted by various means. Still, it's a great ship. '#5: Starco (Star Butterfly X Marco Diaz)' Alas, my favourite ship from Star vs the Forces of Evil. But truth be told, even though this used to be my #1 ship, there aren't really as many Starco moments as the aforementioned TV series. Don't get me wrong, Star and Marco are still cute together, but they haven't really had much character development. Plus, Star and Marco do not have major roles in most stories, although Starco almost happened in A Match for Marco. Oh yeah, Bonk Choy, Kernely and a few others ship this too, but this doesn't appeal to me as much as the ships below it. Here's Bonk Choy's reaction when Starco became canon: Bonk Choy: '''Starco is canon! WOO HOO! Suck it, Tom, you don't deserve Star as much as Marco! #4: Coffee Ocean (Coffee Cookie X Blue Ocean) Even though this ship happened since "Once Upon a Chatroom", the interesting factor is that neither of them have met. Well, technically they did, but through a chatroom. Blue Ocean doesn't know that Sarah (Coffee Cookie's real name) is a cookie, and Sarah doesn't know that Blue Ocean is a pony! The two exchange packages in the story, to the extent when they hope to meet each other someday. Plus, Blue Ocean has been hinting to the gang in several stories about his love for Sarah, even though they haven't met. They did attend the Sparkling Party from All that Glitters together, but they haven't really had any interactions with one another. #3: Blectra (Blade X Electra) Yes, it's another ship between two villains. Who says villains can't express or feel love just because they're stereotyped to be evil and heartless? This ship occurs specifically in a recent story, Electrifying Crush. Undoubtedly, Blade has a crush on Electra, which makes sense since Blade is usually seen with Electra ever since Red Fork's Rampage. Blade and Electra have a common goal to destroy Blast and the Locked Room Gang. What makes this ship interesting though, is that in Electrifying Crush, Blade actually turns to the gang to get them to help him prove his love to Electra! The gang does help him in various ways, including making him smarter and stronger which backfires, until at last he loans clothes...from Starcade and the other Star Fighters. And the result? Better than expected, for Blade at least, as Blade manages to confess his feelings to Electra despite doing it indirectly, as Electra thought he was practising. Electra even gave him a hint that she might have feelings for Blade as well. Hence, Blectra has earned one of the top spots in my list of ships. #2: Blaiden (Blast X Jaiden) Blast admires Jaiden as a YouTuber and an ice ninja, and the latter knows it. He blushes and gets nervous when he thinks about or talks to Jaiden. As most of us know, Blast knows how to use fridjitzu because Jaiden trained him. This helped him become stronger against his foes. In many fights, he fights many villains alongside with Jaiden. And in All is Fair in Love and War, Queen Chrysalis pretends to be Jaiden to feed on his love, only to be overpowered and defeated by Blast and (the real) Jaiden's strong love for each other due to underestimating the power of love altogether. #1: Kyocade (Kyoji X Starcade)''' You shouldn't be surprised considering how Kyocade hasn't appeared yet. Yes, Kyocade is my all-time favorite ship. Starcade is Kyoji's new girlfriend, after Akasha broke up with him for Kyoji killing her father. Kyoji and Starcade are usually seen together in stories, and as time progresses, they get closer to each other as well, and in more than just a good way. Here's a few reasons why Kyocade deserves to be the top spot. 1) '''The Gemstones. '''Kyoji knows about their existence since his own sensei has told him tales about their legend, and that how bringing back the seven gemstones can arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem, an all-powerful ancient gemstone capable of destroying all types of evil. When Akasha's father, Shogo the Warlord, was brought back to life, Kyoji and Starcade tried every means to kill him again themselves, only for the job to be harder than before. Kyoji then tells Starcade about the legend of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, and together, they recruit the gemstones back together by travelling to their respective locations and convincing them to reunite again. Eventually, the gemstones become official members of the Locked Room Gang after they celebrated their victory against Shogo the Warlord with Kyoji and Starcade. 2) '''Battle Methods. '''Kyoji is usually the one who steps forward and deals with enemies in front of him. He is similar to Captain Red Shell, willing to take any risks and to protect his friends. Starcade, on the other hand, covers Kyoji by firing lasers from her dual laser pistols or joins him in melee combat when she feels like it. The two are rarely defeated, unless they are up against a formidable opponent who is nearly impossible to defeat. 3) '''Relationship Development. '''The relationship between Kyoji and Starcade has drastically improved over the years. Since kids, they were friends in fighting, though their feelings for each other aren't as much as recent times. When they reunited in the Portal Problem, they were more than overjoyed. Their many friendly interactions started from Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, though they didn't express their love for each other yet. In The Forbidden Legacy, it is shown that Kyocade is indeed canon, as a spell that only works when used with true love works when Kyoji and Starcade used it to help free Akasha from the Shadow Sensei's captivity. In An Unpeasant Surprise, Kyoji hints that he has a crush on Starcade when Bonk Choy asks him who is his current girlfriend and he blushes to that question. In Nitro Mania, Starcade was saved from total defeat when Kyoji stepped in to prevent Red Fork from harming her further. When she was about to leave the gang to account for her actions on Echo Creek, Kyoji stops her from doing so by stating that he forgives her. In the next moment, they openly kissed in front of the entire gang! And get this, Starcade was the one who initiated the kiss. A ship usually works out better when the girl takes initiative to make it happen.The only downside to this is Re-Peat Moss's jealousy, but on the other hand, you can say that Kyocade is a great ship that has steady development as time passes and rest assured that it is canon in IaLR. Hence, to me, Kyocade is a 10/10 ship. And that's my remastered list of ships! Do you like it? Which of them do you prefer, the old version or this version? Until next time, later hot potaters! Category:Blog posts